So, She's Not Crazy?
by FoxGoddess2416
Summary: Providence gets word of an escaped prisoner, but what would providence want with an escapee from Alcatraz, well what if they thought she was an EVO.  Slight references from Teen Titans later on, only Trigon and Azarath though. Rex/OC
1. Break Out

If you want to see the character info pg go to . and for more info on her go to .

I do not own Generator Rex or anything Teen Titans related

It was a dark, stormy night. Almost all was quiet in Alcatraz Penitentiary, except for the occasional screaming from the insane prisoners and the harsh winds, pouring rain, and the booming thunder that comes with any horrible storm. The atmosphere felt dead, as if the happiness had been sucked out of it, of course this was the case all the time but this time it felt different, like something was going to happen.

All of a sudden a lightning bolt streaks across the sky, striking an old tree that was just begging to be struck down. And down the ancient tree went, but instead of toppling down onto the ground it fell on the power lines transporting the power into the island jail. And as the wires snapped the rest of the tree went down, destroying the generator and cutting off all power to the jail. And as the power went off you can hear the screaming of the patients get louder, and the cries of the workers giving orders to check and contain the patients.

But one cry went above all else, "Make sure patient 354 is secured." The response to this demand was the hurried footfalls of two men over to the other side of the building which housed the more dangerous patients. And this is where our story begins.

Through the door at the end of the hallway was a brightly lit room, so bright it felt like you were in the summer sun all day. In the middle of this room was a huddled heap sitting on the floor. At first glance one would think that it was a jumbled mess of clothes and blankets, but on closer observation you would find a human, a female teenager to be precise. She sat with her legs tucked in, her head down, and her arms restrained by a straitjacket. Her long black hair lay tangled across her body. Her bangs hung loose over her face, shadowing her eyes.

She sat there thinking about what had happened and was happening constantly for so many years. She thought of the continuous screaming, the tests the doctors put her through to find out more about her powers, and the weekly meetings with the psychologist to find out her past. There was only one word to describe this place: Hellhole. This place was and is a hellhole. She thought that if she could go back in time to change what she did that day she would, in a heartbeat. The only entertainment she had were the newspapers the psychologist would give her so she would at least keep up with the times. They would also on rare occasions give her a book or two that would be a mystery or a classic, seeing as how those were her favorite types to read.

As she contemplated this the lights suddenly went off. After a brief moment of confusion she realized that her prayers had been answered. She quickly stood up and closed her eyes as she muttered an incantation. A second after she was done a swirling vortex made up of the many shades of purple opened up. As she went through the portal she could hear the pounding of feet running up to her door. They were shouting at each other to step back and keep their guns at the ready.

The portal led the girl outside, a few yards away from the asylum. She knew that it was only a matter of time before they set out to find her so she had to get off this island before then. As she ran across the cold, wet ground barefoot, her toes squishing into the mud, she looked back at the fortress that kept her locked up all those years only to find the lights turning back on. She knew this meant that the back-up generator had finally turned on. Moments later the mysterious girl flinched in surprise and turmoil as a loud, obnoxious sound rang throughout the island. This was the emergency alarm that signals if a prisoner has escaped.

As the girl met the halfway mark between the prison and the crashing waves at the shore her ears pricked as she heard the barking of the jail's rottweilers and pittbulls, and the hurried footsteps of the employees sent to search for her and make sure she didn't get off the island.

As she got to the shore she got see firsthand the waves crashing violently against the jagged rocks that could probably break an elephant's neck in seconds if it were unfortunate enough to get caught in the water. As she imagined her watery demise the dogs slowly advanced towards her as they growled and bared their teeth. The men stood behind them, their guns up and aimed at her, ready to shoot if they felt threatened.

"Alright, slowly come towards us and we won't hurt you!" One of the men shouted, trying to yell over the howling wind. She smirked at their incompetence and slowly fell back off the cliff towards the crashing waves and sharp rocks. As she fell one of the men screamed "Holy shit. Someone, quick, grab a line!"

The men looked over the cliff, rope in hand waiting to pull the body out of the water. As they frantically looked around they couldn't locate the assumed corpse, when all of a sudden one of the men shouted "Hey! Look over there, what is that?" All the men looked over to where the man was pointing and saw something flying across the stretch of water to the other side. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" "I'm afraid so John, come on let's go back and tell the warden we lost prisoner 354." said the leader dejectedly.


	2. The Reunion

I just landed on the mainland away from the guards and their dogs. The storm was finally passing with a light drizzle of rain. _If I want to get out of here I'm going to have to get out of this straight jacket._ I looked around and started running; I ran into the middle of the forest and stood next to a tree in hiding so no one could see me in the pitch black of night. _I have to get home, but it's in New York and I'm in California. Hmm, teleporting wouldn't work because it's too great of a distance. I guess I could set up a mind link with Diana and have her pick me up. But they might get her for helping me. Then again I don't really have a choice._ I thought, looking at my bindings.

"**Diana…Diana." "Huh, who's that?" "It's me Rudie." "Rudie, is that really you? Where are you?" "I'm not close, I'm in California." "Then how are you-" "It's a long story, can you come get me, then I'll tell you everything." "Alright" "When you come can you bring me some clothes, and you might want to come with some sort of disguise." "Why would I do that?" "…I broke out." "YOU WHAT?" "I'll tell you when you're here." "Alright, I'll try to get a ticket, call back or whatever, in a few hours so I can give you the info." "Alright" "Okay and Rudie." "Yea" "Be safe" "Okay, thanks" "Bye" "Bye"**

**A Few Hours Later:**

_Hmm, I better check up on Diana, it has been about 3 hours she should be done by now._ I thought as I got out of my meditative trance and concentrated on making a mind link with Diana. **"Diana are you there?" "What, oh, yea, I'm here, I was wondering when you were going to contact me. Anyway I'm on a plane heading your way. I'll be there in about 4 hours. Can you hang on for that amount of time?" "Of course and it will give me time to think of a plan." "Hold on a flight attendant is coming." "Don't worry I'll cut the mind link now." "Okay good-bye." "Bye"** As I cut the mind link I slowly flew up into the air, slowly becoming familiar with the sensation of flying again after spending years of not using my abilities and also noting that it was early in the morning seeing as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I'll admit I was pretty rusty. _Well I'll just have to fix that now won't I?_ I thought as I flew to the tops of the trees but still stayed hidden as I stretched my senses, taking every aura there was within a 25 mile radius. I can tell where everything is. This technique was very useful for foiling sneak attacks and staying hidden, unfortunately I need to really concentrate to do this. (Think of it like the Hyuga clan's kekkai genkai in Naruto) As I looked around I noticed I was in a really dense forest that stretched to the end of my sight. Thankfully by the time it did the forest was dwindling meaning that just beyond my sight there was a town or city of some sort. _Damn that blasted place. Now my powers aren't up to their full potential._ I cursed as I slowly floated across the treetops searching everywhere for some kind of human movement to show if someone was looking for me or not, more specifically the people from the asylum.

After what seemed like forever, although in actuality it was only about an hour, of slowly floating around I neared the end of the forest which settled near a small town. As I hid among the shadows I stretched my sight to cover the whole town to look for an airport. I strained myself by stretching my sights beyond its limitations and effectively gave myself a headache and hurt my eyes a little. I looked over the town and found an airport on the opposite side of the town. At that moment a small rabbit came nearby and froze the moment it saw me. My stomach growled signaling that I hadn't eaten for a good while. _I'm not really going to have to eat that am I? _I thought with disgust, and as if my stomach was talking to me it gave a growl indicating that I would have to indeed half to eat the innocent ball of fluff. _Oh my God I can't believe I'm doing this._ I thought as I used my powers to grab the rabbit and suffocate it until it finally stopped squirming indicating that it was dead. _Great, now how am I going to cook it?_ I thought as I looked around the forest ground finally finding a lone lighter just lying there. _Why is that there? Oh well, you know what they say, one man's garbage is another man's treasure. _I used my powers to put together a small pile of twigs, light a fire with the lighter, and skin the rabbit. When all this was completed I held the rabbit over the fire, slightly turned it all the while. After a good 45 minutes of waiting my breakfast was ready. I spent a good half hour picking at the thing trying to imagine what I was eating was actually a burger or something. It didn't work. When I finally finished my 'meal' I noticed that I still had a couple of hours until Diana's plane arrived, so that left me with sometime for some much needed rest. Just before I went to sleep I put up an alarm spell that will automatically wake me up the moment someone comes within 20 feet of me, giving me enough time to hide.

_What was that?_ I was jolted out of my nap as my spell sent a spark to me to signal an intruder. _Oh crap I better hide._ I thought as I jumped to my feet and slowly flew into a tree on one of the lower branches. I hear twigs snap and fallen leaves crunch under the weight of the intruder. "Hell? Anyone there? Rudie?" _Is that…?_ I quickly floated down from my perch just in time for the bushes in front of me to part and reveal the face of a middle-aged woman with light brown hair wearing a scarf, a hat and sunglasses. "R-Rudie, is that you?" The woman said in a shocked and thick voice as she took off her sunglasses to reveal hazel eyes. "Yea Diane, it's me." I answered in a relieved voice. Diane rushed out of the bushes and enveloped me into a bear hug. I usually don't like to be hugged, but given the circumstances I guess you can say we both needed one. "Look at you, you've grown so much!" She said as she released her death hug and cupped my cheek. "My child's all grown up." "And look at you, you don't look at day over 35." I said with a smirk. "Oh hush up." She said in an equally playful voice. "Come on the plane leaves in a couple of hours. We gotta get you dressed and fed. You look like you haven't had a decent meal in ages." "That's because I haven't." She gave me a sympathetic look as she took off her bookbag and started loosening the straps to my straight jacket. "I brought you some clothes to change into. Wouldn't want you walking around in these, people will think you just escaped a mental hospital." "I wonder why?" I said sarcastically as she playfully glared at me. "There that should feel much better." She said as she unstrapped the last buckle, letting the jacket fall off my under fed body. My arms felt like dead weight from not using them for so long. "Here, change into these." She said as she grabbed a pair of clothes and boots while I flexed my arms and hands to try and get the feeling back in them. After successfully being able to move my arms around with minimal pain I gratefully took the clothes from her. Diane quickly turned around as I quickly turned around as I quickly slipped off my very large dress. Yes dress, the employees found that the only thing they could get on me when they brought me to that hell hole. Apparently thrashing around when men are trying to undress you is a bad thing when you're there. My dress was a few sizes too big, the sleeves went down to my elbow while the actual dress ended just below my knee. In big bold letters on the front it read **Property of Alcatraz Penitentiary** while the design had the stereotypical white and black stripes. I quickly put on my new clothes and inspected myself. _Of course Diane would bring these clothes. She did always love seeing me in dresses._ I don't really like dresses. In fact, the day I was captured was the day Diane convinced me to wear a dress. But this outfit wasn't that bad. It had black and white stripped tights and matching long sleeved shirt. Over that was a purple halter-like dress with short sleeves and a black and gray studded belt. With this I wore purple bands on my wrists and dark brown boots. "Ok Diane you can turn around." When she turned back around she beamed with pride as she looked me over. "You look gorgeous darling." She said in a fake Brooklyn accent. "You're only saying that because I'm wearing a dress." I said with a blush lightly dusting my cheeks. I awkwardly crossed my arms over my chest as Diane turned me over to get a better look. "Alright now all we need to do is fix this hair." She said as she lifted up a strand of my long, black, greasy hair. I took hold of my hair and the elastic band Diane gave me and put my hair in a high ponytail with my front bangs lightly framing my pale face. "There all better, you know until you wash your hair." She said as she stared a bit disgustedly at my hair. "Anyway let's go, you must be famished." "You have no idea." I said, and at that moment my stomach gave a growl, as if in agreement to what had said. "Haha ok let's go." She said as she picked up my old clothes and straight jacket and put them in a plastic bag to throw out.

"Ok spill!" Diane exclaimed as if she was a teenager about to be given some juicy gossip. We had finally ditched the old clothes and found a small restaurant to eat at. When we finally got settled down Diane found it appropriate to interrogate me on everything that's happened to me when I was in that God forsaken place. "What do you mean?" I said playing dumb. "You know what I mean! What did you do in there? How was it? How did you escape?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Oh you know everything was just kittens and sunshine." I said sarcastically as I playfully glared at her. "Haha very funny, now tell me." She practically whined. "Alright fine. To put it bluntly, the place was a dump, it had horrible food, and some of the employees were creeps. Then there was the constant screaming or crazed mumbling and groaning that would keep you up at night." "So in other words it was a complete hell hole." "Well yea, but what did you expect, a 5-star hotel?" I gave her a 'come-on' face. "No I guess not. So how did you escape?" "Well last night there was a huge storm that hit here. Didn't you see all the tree branches everywhere and how the ground was all muddy?" "Yea, it was so bad we heard about it all the way back in New York." She said thinking back on what was on the news. "Well during the storm the power went out. I was able to use the shadows around me to make a portal out of the building. Then I just ran away off the island." I whispered to her as the waiter approached with our food. "Wow that must have been terrifying." "Actually it was more exhilarating than terrifying." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich. After we were done eating we went to the airport to catch our flight.


End file.
